Blog użytkownika:Adve i Vanessa/Uczuciowi często udają skomplikowanie twardych, gubiąc się i tak nie przestają..
Uczuciowi udają skomplikowanie twardych, choć sami się w tym gubią nie ustępują. Hejka tu Adve to moje nowe opko ;) : ''' *Przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne. ' *Wszyscy mają po 18lat( 3 liceum) ' ' *Czkawka i Astrid się nie znają. ' ' *Czkawka udaję osobę bez uczuciową jest postrachem w szkole.' ' *Niema znajomych ale wszyscy boją się go przez co ma szacunek.' ' *Udaje osobę uczącą się słabo.' ' '*współczesne''' Uczucia to nie oznaka słabości, to po prostu ukazanie swego serca, na smutek, gniew, radość… uśmiech, płacz, złość każdy z nas to odczuwa… ale pewien chłopak wstydził się tego, udawał nieczułego drania który nie przejmuje się innymi. Rozdział 1. Nowy uczeń PERSPEKTYWA NARRATORA: W pewnym pokoju wielkiej willi spał chłopak… chłopak bezduszny, postrach wszystkich, do jakże wielkiej sypialni wszedł starszy człowiek. Na jego twarzy było widać zmęczenie, zmęczenie życiem, trudem który codziennie nas uwłacza.. (O)-Synu wstawaj- powiedział. (S)-Odczep się- choć młody charakterek miał. (O)-Masz szkołę więc się rusz!- powiedział głośniej mężczyzna. Możecie się domyślić, mężczyzną budzącym chłopaka jest Stoik, a ten młodziak to Czkawka…. (S)-Mówiłem ci już odczep się ! pójdę do szkoły kiedy będę chciał! A ty idź do tej swojej blondi którą wyciągnąłeś z rynsztoku… (O)-Nie mów tak o niej małolacie! A teraz do szkoły jak nie to nie będzie zbyt miło. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Nawet nie drgnąłem. Jednak pożałowałem tego.. po chwili czułem piekący ból na moim prawym piegatym policzku. (O)-Masz być za 10minut na śniadaniu!- wrzasnął mój ojciec i wyszedł. Ughhgh jak on mnie denerwuje! Wstałem, bo nic innego nie mogłem zrobić. Wyciągnąłem z szafy czarną koszulkę lekko obcisłą i szare dresy do tego air force i full capa. Wziąłem moją torbę z Nike wpakowałem do niej książki, wodę i jabłko. Zszedłem na dół, a tam gotowe śniadanie. Zjadłem i ruszyłem do garażu po moją Yamahę R1 białą <3 kocham ją. Po 25 minutach byłem w szkole.. Ruszyłem od razu do klasy ponieważ rozbrzmiał charakterystyczny dzwonek. Zająłem swoje miejsce w ostatniej ławce. Pierwszą lekcją była geografia zlewka Nielubie jej. Po żmudnych 45 minutach słuchania westchnień dziewczyn zadzwonił dzwonek. Ruszyłem pod drzwi. Gdy chciałem je otworzyć, ktoś zrobił to od zewnątrz przez co dostałem w twarz.. (CZ)- Kur.. uważaj jak łazisz babo!- krzyknąłem na dziewczynę, nie patrząc na nią wstałem z podłogi. (A)-Hah ja mam uważać? To ty durniu stoisz jak kołek w przejściu i myślisz, że wszyscy ci na kolana padną.. CDN.. PISZCIE CO SĄDZICIE. :) Adve. (CZ)-Suń się z drogi! – warknąłem poczym wychodząc z klasy przyłożyłem jej z Bara. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Co za….ugghghg.. Dobra zlewam to idę na matmę bo się spóźnię i to już 3 dnia! Biegnąc przez korytarz, błagałam o uniknięcie kolejnego spotkania z tym kaczym dziobem.. Hah wiem, że jestem twórcza jeśli chodzi o obrażanie :3. Wbiegłam do klasy po czym zajęłam jedyne wolne miejsce obok, brunetki( jak ktoś nie wie chodzi o czarne włosy), z pięknymi zielono brązowymi oczami, pełnych ustach, mleczno białej cerze i małym zgrabnym nosku. Do tego miała idealną figurę! Po prostu ideał. (Y) Hej.- powiedziała (A) YYy to do mnie?- odpowiedziałam lekko zdezorientowana ponieważ nikt nigdy mnie nie lubił. (Y) A do kogo pacanie?- powiedziała to ze śmiechem.- Mam na imię Yuki a ty? (A) YY czekaj.. a tak no.. Astrid- podałam jej dłoń po czym kontynuowałyśmy rozmowę. (Y) Skąd jesteś?- Yuki no musiałaś?! (A) EE y yy no ten no z.. Wrocławia, a ty? (Y) Mieszkam tu od urodzenia. Masz może rodzeństwo? (A) Tak to znaczy nie.. to ehh..- zwiesiłam głowę w dół, czemu zawszę wszystko chrzanię?! (Y) A z kim mieszkasz? Z rodzicami?- Yuki no ja ci łeb urwę! (A) eyyh nie.. mieszkam od 13 lat sama…- Myślałam, że oczy Yuki zaraz wypadną. (Y) Co się stało czemu z nimi nie mieszkasz? Przecież w wieku pięciu lat musiałaś z kimś mieszkać! (A) ehh powiem ci jak nikomu nie wygadasz..- to dziwne, że chcę się jej zwierzyć, ale coś karze mi zaufać Yuki. (Y) Obiecuję ! A teraz mów!! (A) No więc tak….- opowiadałam jej moją historię przez całą lekcję ( To co Astrid powiedziała Yuki zobaczycie jeszcze później.) (Y) Jejku przykro mi naprawdę! – było widać, że chciała zacząć płakać.. Po lekcji wyszłyśmy z Sali, Yuki poszła w swoją stronę a ja w swoją.. Przed szkołą spotkałam tego palanta od drzwi. Groził jakiemuś 1 klas iście od razu podbiegłam do niego. ' (A) '''Zostaw go!- krzyczałam dość głośno. '(CZ)' Bo co?- uśmiechnął się szyderczo. '(A)' Bo nie będę taka miła! '(CZ)' Ah tak? Nie boję się jakiejś dziewczynki..- prychnął!! On po prostu prychnął teraz to się doigrał! Uderzyłam go pięścią w twarz. Zaczęła mu lecieć krew z ust i nosa. ' (A)' Dalej będziesz kozaczyć?! Masz jakiś problem z rodziną to nie nasz problem, ale mniemasz praw wyżywać się na innych! '(CZ)' HAH powiedziała ta co ma szczęśliwą rodzinę i przyjaciół na pęczki- przyciągnął mnie do siebie, moje oczy się zaszkliły, a po krótkim czasie czułam słone łzy spływające po moich rumianych policzkach- nie wierz jak to jest żyć z Ojcem który cię oskarża o śmierć matki.- puścił mnie i odszedł. Zaczęłam płakać, biegłam w stronę swojego mieszkania. Wbiegłam po schodach i od razu wpadłam do mojego pokoju. Rozkleiłam się na dobre.. Sięgnęłam po moją przyjaciółkę od 13lat.. zrobiłam kilka głębokich kresek po czym mi ulżyło( ten fragment nie zachęca do okaleczania się, ale mi tu pasował więc go tu wstawiłam' ( nie nie jestem psychopatką :) ))' położyłam się spać wciąż płacząc nie dawałam już rady.. Rozdział 2. Przeszłość powraca 'PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: ''' Idąc korytarzem za uwarzyłem moją siostrę która szła w moją stronę. (Y) Widziałeś może tu taką blondynkę o niebieskich oczach, szara bluza szare buty i niebieskie buty? Popatrzyłem na nią jak na idiotkę jak ona może przyjaźnić się z taką dziewczyną?! (CZ) Taa kłóciłem się z nią.. (Y) Co?! Kurde mam nadzieję, że nie gadałeś jej nic o rodzinie i znajomych jak to masz w zwyczaju?!- wydarła się na mnie moja spokojna siostra się wydarła ! (CZ) yyy no ten no y- zacząłem drapać się w tył głowy. (Y) Kretynie! (CZ) Jezu nie przeżywaj przecież nic się niestało. (Y) Nic się niestało!? A zresztą wytłumaczę ci w domu muszę ochłonąć.- odeszła. Jeju o co taka spina? To była zwykła dziewczyna.. no dobra nie.. nikt jeszcze mi się nie postawił! ~~W domu~~ Gdy wszedłem do domu od razu ruszyłem do pokoju mojej siostry musi mi to wyjaśnić. (CZ)'No hej Yux '( tak nazywam Yuki) miałaś mi coś powiedzieć.. PERSPEKTYWA YUKI: Gdy to powiedział zaczęło się we mnie gotować jak może mówić to z takim spokojem?! Chociaż on jeszcze nie wie.. (Y) taa.. siadaj, powiem ci coś o Astrid.- uderzyłam go jeszcze z liścia- a no właśnie to za to co jej powiedziałeś- uśmiechnęłam się chamsko. (CZ) Auł! Dobra gadaj bo zaraz nie wytrzymam i wyjdę.. (Y) Wiesz.. ona miała straszne dzieciństwo..- on prychnął i przerwał mi. (CZ) Hah.. a my to co? Ojciec niepanujący nad sobą, przyprowadzający nowe panienki i na dodatek nie znamy matki..- powiedział to z takim wyrzutem.. (Y) Kurde! Słuchaj i nie przerywaj mi!- wydarłam się dość głośno. (Y) A więc… jak już mówiłam ona miała straszne dzieciństwo.. w wieku dwóch lat jechała z rodzicami do szpitala ponieważ jej babcia była w złym stanie.. Nagle za zakrętu wyjechała ciężarówka… jej rodzice zginęli na miejscu.. a na dodatek sama trafiła do szpitala, miała całą rozszarpaną nogę… gdy wyszła dowiedziała się, że jej babcia umarła.. wtedy został jej tylko wujek. Mieszkała z nim do wieku 5lat, ale pewnego dnia gdy przechodziła z nim przez pasy, w ich stronę jechał czerwony mustang. Jej wujek zauważył to i szybko ją odepchnął oddając za ją życie.. wtedy była załamana płakała cały czas i myślała jedynie o śmierci.. przez te 13lat mieszkała w sierocińcu, a teraz sama..- już nie mogłam popłakałam się. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: WOW.. ruszyło mnie, ale nie mogę tego okazać. (CZ) Taaa.. i ty jej uwieżyłaś?! Zmyśliła to. Myślisz, że osoba która tyle przeszła zachowywała by się jak ona? Uśmiechnięta pomaga innym wierzy w boga? Uważa świat za cud? Kłamie jak każda która chce być w centrum uwagi. Na pewno każdy już zna tę historyjkę- na podkreślenie tego prychnąłem. (Y)-Ty masz jakieś niedoczynności mózgowe czy jak?! Wycierpiała więcej od innych, a przy tym nie poddała się ! Nawet nie umiem sobie wyobrazić jak to boli a ty ją oskarżasz o kłamstwo?!! Jesteś bez uczuciowym d******! Wynocha stąd! (CZ)'''Bez spiny- rzuciłem na odchodnym. Wyszedłem z domu, postanowiłem zrobić sobie spacer. A jeśli ona mówi prawdę?? Nie na pewno nie, kłamie jak każda. ''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID:'' Postanowiłam wyjść na spacer ubrałam bluzę i zamknęłam drzwi. Szłam przez uliczki miasta gdy zobaczyłam pewną panią. Siedziała w podartych ubraniach bez butów i na dodatek z małą dziewczynką na oko 5letnią. Podeszłam do niej. ''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI:'' Przechodziłem właśnie obok ulicy Tarnowej '''( nie miałam na nią pomysłu) gdy zauważyłem blondynkę kucającą obok jakiejś biedaczki, biedacy są żałośni.. ( jak by co ja tak nie myślę ;) ), ale zaraz.. to ASTRID! Co ona robi?! PESPEKTYWA ASTRID: (A)-Dzień dobry- powiedziałam do tej pani… dziwne ale skądś ją kojarzę.. Około 23letnia kobieta podniosła głowę do góry, patrzyła na mnie jak na kosmitę. (P)-dz..dzień dobry- odpowiedziała. (A)-Niema pani domu?- spytałam choć i tak domyślałam się. (P)-Nie. Ja i córka mieszkamy na ulicy.. Popatrzyłam na zziębniętą 5 latkę. Zdjęłam bluzę poczym nakryłam nią małą brunetkę. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: CO?! Ona dała jej własną bluzę?! Czekaj.. co ona robi?!! Pomaga jej wstać! Gdzieś idą. Pośledzę je. Doszedłem za nimi do jakiegoś bloku, Astrid wyjęła klucze.. więc musi tu mieszkać. Weszły. HAH Mam na nią haka! Wróciłem do domu po czym bez prysznica położyłem się. Wstałem jakoś o 7;12, wziąłem prysznic umyłem zęby itd. Ubrałem czarną bluzę i dresy. Wziąłem motor i pojechałem do szkoły.. CDN.. może jeszcze dziś. Naprawdę dziękuję wam za tyle komentarzy. One naprawdę mnie motywują. Dziękuję również, że tyle z was zaangażowało się w odpowiedzi na dedyk. Niestety zwycięzcą mogła być tylko jedna osoba, ale powiem wam szczerze, że według mnie wygraliście wszyscy! /Adve :) ~~''W szkole~~'' Stałem przy szafkach i czekałem na Astrid muszę się jej odpłacić za wczoraj. Po 10minutach przyszła, a ja zacząłem krzyczeć w jej stronę. (CZ)- HAH ! I co Astrid? Myślisz, że każdy będzie wierzył w historyjkę o tym, że nie masz rodziców, że żyłaś w domu dziecka?! Myślisz, że kogo kolwiek nabierzesz? Że zaopiekowanie się bezdomną to cię utwierdzi w tym JEDNYM WIELKIM KŁAMSTWIE?! Jak tak to jesteś żałosna.- zacząłem się śmiać, oczywiście inni też. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Skąd on to wie?! To boli… jestem przyzwyczajona do śmiechów innych, ale to boli nikt nie wie jak to jest, a szczególnie ON. Ale jednak najbardziej zabolało mnie gdy powiedział, że kłamie i zaczął się śmiać. Nie wiem czemu, ale czułam wtedy chęć zniknięcia czułam się jakby najbliższa memu sercu osoba wyśmiała mnie.. miałam tego dość czemu mam tak skomplikowane życie? Przecież zawsze byłam grzeczna, a tu co? Poszłam do łazienki, Znowu wyjęłam moją znajomą. Nie chciałam tego robić, ale to było uzależnienie dzięki temu umiałam się uspokoić i choć na chwilę oderwać od rzeczywistości.. Pierwsza kreska…druga….; dwunasta. I w końcu ubłagany spokój. Dzwonek. Kurde… musze iść na lekcje. Zsunęłam rękawy bluzy i ruszyłam do klasy… weszłam. No k**** serio musimy mieć lekcje z 3a?! ( klasa Czkawki). Usiadłam obok Yuki. (A)-Cześć.- byłam zła i smutna, ale starałam się, aby tego nie zauważyła. (Y)-Hej.. przepraszam cię za Czkawkę.- czemu ona mnie przeprasza za niego? Przecież ona niema nic z tym wspólnego. (A)-Spoko, ale nie rozumiem czemu ty za niego przepraszasz.. (Y)-Bo to mój brat…- Co?!! Nie to musi być zły sen.. Do klasy wszedł nauczyciel Pan Kustan. (P.K)- Hofferson i Czkawka Haddock przynieście mi z Sali 213 mapę świata. Co?! Gorzej być nie mogło.. Wyszłam z klasy, a ten dekiel za mną. (CZ)- I co dalej masz zamiar okłamywać innych? Brać ich na litość- wszystko mówił z kpiącym uśmiechem.. Po moim policzku spłynęła łza starałam się pohamować, aby nie uronić więcej, ale nie wyszło mi.. zaczęłam płakać. (CZ)-Hah i co? Prawda boli? Nie odpowiedziałam po postu upadłam na kolana i zaczęłam płakać jeszcze bardziej. Rozdział 3. Plotki prawdą PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Kurde chyba przesadziłem.. (A)- Wiesz co? Powiem ci coś. Boli mnie to, że każda osoba jak ty mówi, a nie wie. Żaden z was nie wie jak to jest mieszkać 13 lat w sierocińcu bez jakiej kolwiek rodziny. Jak nikt nie chce cię adoptować bo jesteś dzieckiem z przeżyciami, lub jesteś za duża lub nie taka..Nie wiecie jak to jest gdy każdego dnia nie radzisz sobie z życiem. Jak to jest marzyć o śmierci przez to, że inni są bezduszni. Pokażę ci coś.- podwinęła rękaw, a tam głębokie kreski z których lała się krew, na dodatek były zrobione na bliznach..- więc wiesz do czego doprowadziłeś? Ty i twoi z**** przyjaciele?! Cieszysz się?! Tego właśnie chcieliście!? Zniszczyć resztki mojej psychiki?! Tak? To wam wyszło, a teraz odwal się ode mnie. Poszła, a ja dalej patrzyłem w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą stała.. to niemożliwe, ja.. ja nie wiedziałem PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Czułam się dziwnie bo pierwszy raz tak ostro zareagowałam, ale czułam wtedy taką nienawiść do innych czułam się, źle, przeze mnie moi rodzice zginęli przeze mnie wujek zginął. Niszczę wszystkim życie, czemu? Nie wiem. Czemu mnie tak pokarało?! Postanowiłam już o tym nie myśleć. Weszłam do klasy… i po chwili było słychać szepty innych, no tak.. zapomniałam spuścić rękawów bluzy.. to po mnie. CDN.. Piszcie co zrobi Czkawka :) /Adve Dedykuje ten next użytkownikowi wiki o tym numerze: 109.196.112.121 Nagle do klasy wbiegł Czkawka.. (P.K)-Astrid co ci się stało?!- byłam zakłopotana. Gdy już miałam się odezwać usłyszałam Czkawkę (CZ)- Eee.. to tylko farba ponieważ gdy szliśmy przez korytarz i czerwona farba stała na szafkach, a Astrid przez przypadek ją zrzuciła i pochlapała sobie ręce. (P.K)- Eh dobrze. Idź umyć ręce na wszelki wypadek Haddock ma iść z tobą. No chyba was pogięło! Czemu się na mnie uwzięliście?! Poszliśmy do łazienki, stanęłam przy umywalce i zaczęłam zmywać krew z rąk. Popatrzyłam na Czkawkę, był inny niż zwykle, był smutny, przygaszony.. (A)-Co się stało?- było mi źle, że się ze mnie śmiał, ale nie mogę patrzeć jak inni cierpią. (CZ)-Nic. (A)- Ta właśnie widzę, mów.-starałam się być stanowcza. (CZ)- Po co? Masz własne problemy po co mam ci dorzucać moich?! A w ogóle czemu ze mną rozmawiasz?! Przez nas tyle wycie.. Przerwałam mu. (A)- Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego. Nie martwię się o siebie, równie dobrze mogła bym zginąć, a i tak nikogo by to nie obchodziło, całe moje życie polega na upokorzeniach, załamaniach, braku przyjaciół i byciu celem do obgadywania jaka to ja biedaczka itp. Teraz interesują mnie inne osoby o sobie, zapomniałam, wolę, żeby inni byli szczęśliwi, ja nie muszę. Po minie Czkawki zauważyłam, że był zdziwiony. (CZ)-Ale przecież przeze mnie masz te rany to przeze mnie jesteś wyśmiewana to wszystko przeze mnie.. Spuścił głowę w dół. (A)-Hej, nie obwiniaj się każdy może popełniać błędy, to nie twoja wina, że padło na mnie. (CZ)-Zrozum wiedziałem jak żyłaś i w to nie wierzyłem, upokarzałem cię… (A)-Trudno. A i dziękuję.- uśmiechnęłam się do chłopaka. (CZ)-Ale za co?- był bardzo zakłopotany.. (A)-Za to, że mnie wykręciłeś z tej sprawy w klasie.. (CZ)- Wiesz… to ja powinienem ci dziękować, jesteś dla mnie miła, choć cię skrzywdziłem.. (GRUDZIEŃ) Od tamtej rozmowy minęło sporo czasu, zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Dzisiaj odbędzie się w naszej szkole impreza mikołajkowa… Postanowiłam zrobić coś ze sobą, aby wszyscy byli w szoku. Byłam już w domu, po drodze kupiłam czarną farbę do włosów. Ruszyłam do łazienki miałam tylko 2godziny. Po farbowaniu i prysznicu umyłam zęby i wzięłam się za makijaż. Zrobiłam sobie grube kreski, nałożyłam czerwonawego cienia do powiek i pomalowałam rzęsy czarnym tuszem. Na policzkach dałam trochę różu a na usta malinową szminkę. Weszłam do pokoju i ubrałam się w wcześniej przygotowaną sukienkę sięgającą do ¼ uda, a z boku ciągnęła się długa sięgająca do ziemi czerwona delikatna tkanina. Założyłam szeroki brązowy pas. Rozczesałam włosy i wyprostowałam, zostawiając je, by spływały po obu stronach moich ramion, zrobiłam ostatnie poprawki i wtedy usłyszałam klakson auta. Była to Yuki miała po mnie przyjechać. Nie mogę doczekać się jej reakcji jak mnie zobaczy. Wyszłam z domu, zamykając go. Yuki akurat rozmawiała przez telefon więc nie zauważyła mnie. Otworzyłam drzwi do auta i wsiadłam. (A)-Hejo kochanie- powiedziałam do niej po czym dałam jej całusa w policzek. Byłyśmy naj przyjaciółkami, więc to było dla nas zwykłe powitanie. (Y)-Hej kocie- i wtedy na mnie spojrzała, przez jakieś 5 minut nic nie powiedziała. Zaczęłam machać jej ręką przed oczami. (A)- Wiesz to ja idę się przebrać.. (Y)- Nie waż się! – krzyknęła.- wyglądasz cudownie, wszystkim odbierze mowę jak cię zobaczą. Yuki odpaliła auto i ruszyłyśmy. 'Rozdział 4. Impreza' PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: '' Stałem na Sali gimnastycznej.. zresztą jak prawie cała szkoła, wszyscy się bawili oprócz mnie i mojego przyjaciela Zacka, czekałem na Astrid i Yuki. Gadałem z Zackiem gdy nagle wszyscy zaczęli patrzeć w stronę schodów, muzyka ucichła.. co jest grane?! Odwróciłem się, a tam zobaczyłem Yuki z dziewczyną o czarnych włosach. Co to za dziewczyna? Nie wiem ma spuszczoną głowę. '''(CZ)-Yuki chodźcie tu!- krzyknąłem, dziewczyna towarzysząca mojej siostrze uniosła głowę do góry.. to niemożliwe to była Astrid! Jaka ona cudna.. wlepiałem się w nią chyba za długo po Zack zaczął mnie trącać.. (CZ)-'.. '''Co powie Czkawka ( skierowane do dziewczyn) ' '''Adve (CZ)-Aaa. aastri… Astrid? Kiedy ona tak wypiękniała? – Zack popatrzył na mnie jak na idiotę.. (Z)-Ona zawsze była piękna tylko ty tego nie zauważałeś.. (Y)- Hej chłopaki co tam? Chociaż nieważne Zack choć zatańcz ze mną. Oni muszą pogadać. Zostałem sam z Astrid. (A)- Więc.. no jak ci się podobam?- okręciła się dookoła. (CZ)-Eeee- posmutniała- wyglądasz pięknie, jesteś najładniejszą dziewczyną na świecie. Uśmiechnęła się. '''''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Staliśmy i gadaliśmy, gdy nagle Czkawka poprosił mnie do tańca. Jak na złość puścili wolny kawałek.. Ponieważ byliśmy dość mocno wstawieni no wiecie osiemnastka itd. :D Zaczęliśmy się całować…. CDN.. DZISIAJ wieczorem. Piszcie co stało się dalej.. /Adve Czułam się świetnie, lecz gdy przypomniałam sobie o czymś, czego nikt nie wie odepchnęłam Czkawkę.. Nie mogę mu tego zrobić, choć miałam wielką ochotę być z nim nie mogłam go tak zranić. ' (A)'- Ja.. idę do łazienki..- nie czekając na odpowiedź Czkawki pobiegłam w stronę damskich kibli.. Jezu! Czemu jestem taką idiotką?! Czemu nie mogę mieć normalnego szczęśliwego życia?! Osunęłam się po ścianie. Zimna posadzka obniżała moją temperaturę ciała, owinęłam rękami nogi, a o ręce oparłam głowę. Cudne słone kropelki obijające światła lamp spływały po moich policzkach.. Czemu łzy są takie piękne, a są oznaką czegoś złego? PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Stałem tak przy stolikach chyba już z 15minut, gdzie ona jest? Kurde. Muszę jej poszukać..- ruszyłem w stronę toalet, muszę się przełamać i wejść do damskiej. Po otworzeniu wielkich dębowych drzwi, zobaczyłem.. dziewczynę, wiecie kim ona była… płakała. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Ktoś obok mnie uklęknął. Położył zimną dłoń na moim kolanie, na rozżarzonej skórze.. wzdrygnęłam się.. mam złe wspomnienia, nienawidzę jak ktoś dotyka mojej nagiej skóry ( no bo kolana ma odkryte).. strzepnęłam czyjąś dłoń. (CZ)-As co się dzieje?- Usłyszałam ten cudny głos, rozmarzyłam się, ale szybko przypomniałam sobie, że jesteśmy w damskiej… no wiecie Czkawka = chłopak itd.. (A)- Co tu robisz?! To damski!- byłam wredna, ale tylko tak mogłam trzymać go tylko na dobrą odległość. (CZ)- Długo cię nie było, więc chciałem sprawdzić co się stało.. (A)- Wszystko jest jak w najlepszym porządku. (CZ)- Tiaa.. a tak na serio? (A)- Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, za bardzo cię zranię.. (CZ)- Słuchaj co kolwiek mi powiesz będzie dobrze, nie zranisz mnie.. spokojnie, a teraz powiedz. Co się stało? (A)- Obiecujesz, że nikomu nie powiesz? (CZ)-Obiecuję, a teraz czekam. (A)- A więc.. Wiem krótki, ale jakoś tak.. jutro MOŻE będzie next zobaczymy zgadujcie co ona mu powie, jestem mega ciekawa czy zgadniecie :) /Adve INFO OD VANESSY: Wybłagałam Adve o nexta, prosiłam ją 3 godziny+ w mc Donaldzie też xD więc oddaje klawiaturkę Advuśce :3 (A)-A więc.. trzy lata temu wracając z imprezy, zostałam zgwałcona- łzy dalej spływały po moich policzkach..- zaszłam wtedy w ciążę, wszyscy doradzali, abym pozbyła się tego dziecka, lecz ja zawsze odpowiadałam: „Nie, nie mogę! To dziecko jest częścią mnie, a na dodatek ono niczym nie zawiniło.” Po urodzeniu dziecka, ten mężczyzna chciał nas zabić, był w gangu. W obronie dziecka też wstąpiłam do gangu, do najlepszego w mieście. Na razie wszystko jest w porządku, ale jest też minus bycia w gangu.. muszę wykonywać ich rozkazy i zadania. Poczułam się lepiej, że w końcu komuś o tym powiedziałam, to znaczy mam jeszcze jednego przyjaciela w moim wieku, którego poznałam w sierocińcu i on też wie o wszystkim.. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: O k**** ile ona musiała przeżyć. I pomyśleć, że na początku śmiałem się z niej i dokuczałem. Normalnie zachowywałem się jak w przedszkolu, jak idiota. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Jest moją przyjaciółką. Nie mogę się od niej odwrócić, na pewno nie gdy znam całą prawdę. Nie mam nic do stracenia. Spojrzałem na płaczącą dziewczynę. Była skulona. Objąłem ją ramieniem. (CZ)- Już spokojnie! Wszystko w porządku- starałem się jej pomóc, ale nie jestem dobry w pocieszaniu. A już na pewno nie umiem pocieszać kobiet! (A)- Nic nie będzie w porządku. Mam dwuletnie dziecko, a mam dopiero osiemnaście lat. Należę do gangu, który ściga policja. Nawet nie umiem zapewnić mojemu dziecku ochrony i wspaniałego domu. Za niedługo Fundusze od miasta nie będą mi przekazywać pieniędzy, bo jestem już pełnoletnia! Co ja mam zrobić?! (CZ)-Cokolwiek mi powiesz, obiecałem sobie, że cię nie zostawię. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką. A teraz przestań płakać ogarnij się i idziemy się zabawić. Przestań już o tym myśleć. Nagle do łazienki weszła Yuki. Zapewne szukała Astrid. (CZ)- Cześć siostrzyczko! To ja już chyba pójdę- taaa… nie ma to jak siedzieć w damskiej toalecie. PERSPEKTYWA YUKI Szukałam Astrid po całej szkole. Ostatnie miejscem była łazienka. Weszłam i co zobaczyłam? Astrid siedzącą na podłodze, a obok niej mojego ukochanego braciszka. W damskiej toalecie! Już chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale widząc moje zamiary wstał i wyszedł: (Y)- A to co miało być?- zapytałam przyjaciółkę (A)- Nie kazałam mu tu wchodzić. Ale wiesz jaki jest. Nikogo nie słucha, robi co chce i wszędzie sieje postrach- obie się zaśmiałyśmy. Astrid z moja pomocą wstała i opukała twarz. Z mojej torebki wyciągnęłam szczotkę i podałam blondynce. Po rozczesaniu włosów, dziewczyna splotła je w kłosa. Wyglądała bardzo ładnie. Potem razem dołączyłyśmy do chłopców. Kilka piosenek postaliśmy śmiejąc się i rozmawiając. Kto by pomyślał, że Czkawka umie się uśmiechać i że będzie miał przyjaciółkę, która nie wzdycha na jego widok? Na pewno nie ja! INFO OD VANSI:CDN Trochę krótki, ale urządzam małe pijama party! Do zobaczenia! Next jutro! ADVE: A teraz miejcie zazdro walka na poduchy ! ;3 Rozdział 5. Nieznany dotąd chłopak.. Impreza skończyła się koło 24. Ja i Czkawka postanowiliśmy odprowadzić Asti do domu. (Y)- Ruszcie te tłuste tyłki bo mi zimno! – krzyczałam na nich, no ale co?! Idą wolno jak ślimaki, a ja marznę! (CZ)-Spoko sis już idziemy..- ta już to widzę, jeśli mój braciszek nie zaliczy bliskiego spotkania z chodnikiem to mówcie do mnie ŚWIĘTA KROWA! Szliśmy śmiejąc się, gdy doszliśmy pod dom, Astriś powiedziała, że możemy u niej spać.. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Astrid otworzyła nam drzwi. Weszliśmy do środka, w salonie paliło się światło. Ruszyliśmy do pokoju, a tam siedział jakiś chłopak miał idealne błękitne oczy i czarne włosy, a jego ciało było bardzo muskularne.. kur.. o czym ja myślę?! PERSPEKTYWA SKY’A : Do salonu weszła Astrid z Yuki i jakimś typkiem.. gapił się na mnie i gapił, nie pozostawałem dłużny też przyglądałem się mu. W końcu odezwałem się do As. (S)- Hej kocie- podszedłem do niej i cmoknąłem w policzek. (A)-No hej przystojniaku. Co porabiałeś cały dzień?- również cmoknęła mnie w policzek. (S)- Aa no nic ciekawego, połaziłem po domu, opiekowałem się maluchem i czekałem na ciebie, a jak tam impreza? (A)- A no dobrze- uśmiechnęła się do mnie.- No właśnie! To jest Czkawka brat Yuki. (S)- Siema miło poznać- podałem rękę chłopakowi, a przez moje ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz.. dziwne, yy ja przecież wole dziewczyny. Da Fu*k ! Co je grane?! CDN PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Eee czemu oni gapią się na siebie tak długo?! (A)- Haluu! Ciocia Kusia przyjechała i chce wyściskać swoje pociechy.- zaczęłam krzyczeć udając głos starszej pani- chodźcie tu moje chłopaczyny.- Yuki i ja zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. Chłopcy od razu spojrzeli w moim kierunku z miną WTF?! Ja też chce się przytulić! I rzucili się na mnie, przez co upadłam, a na mnie leży Sky i Czkawka. (S)-Yuki wbijaj do nas! Jej to nie trzeba powtarzać, rzuciła się na nas. (A)- Kurde weźcie idźcie z tymi tłustymi tyłkami ze mnie! (CZ,S,Y)- HAHAHA! Nie !- i cała trójka pokazała mi języki. (A)- No kurde! No ale no to boli..- zaczęłam udawać, obolałą. (S)- Ej dobra zejdźmy z niej. Zeszli. Wstałam szybko i uciekłam do kuchni śmiejąc się. Nie pobiegli za mną. Znając ich, już obmyślają plan jak się zemścić. Stanęłam za szafą, aby mnie nie widzieli, zaczęłam podsłuchiwać. (CZ)-Dobra. To jaki jest plan? (S)-Hymm no Niewinem, ta część zawsze była najtrudniejsza.. A ty Yuki co masz? (Y)-To moja siostrzyczka, a więc jedziemy na ostro. A więc.. zaczęła mówić, oooo teraz to mają przechlapane, ale znam ich plany więc mogę wykorzystać to przeciwko nim. Weszłam do pokoju, a oni od razu ucichli. (A)-Co tam? (S)- Dobrze kocie, a tam? (A)- Co?! Nie masz praw tak do mnie mówić!- podeszłam i dałam mu z liścia. Myślałam, że zaraz pęknę ze śmiechu, ale nie mogłam tego okazać, zaczęłam udawać dalej. Podeszłam teraz do Czkawki śmiejącego się do rozpuku. (A)- Co koniu?! Czego tak rżysz?!- chłopak podniósł się z ziemi, patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem.- podcięłam mu nogi i znowu leżał na ziemi. (Y)- HAHAHA!- Śmiała się najgłośniej jak umiała. (A)- Yukuś choć spać. (Y)-Oki. Poszłyśmy na górę ona zasnęła od razu. W półce nie wiem skąd, ale znalazłam różową farbę do włosów, będzie ciekawie. Na szczęście ona ma twardy sen! Muhahaha odegram się. Po pierwszym punkcie planu, zaczęłam wypełniać drugą część, na twarzy namalowałam jej kocie wąsy i nos. Najlepsze, że markerem który, zmyjesz dopiero po 3dniach. Zrobiłam jej zdjęcie i poszłam spać. Sen szybko wziął górę. ~~Rano~~ Obudziłam się przed dziewczyną, zeszłam na dół, a tam Czkawka śpi wtulony w Sky’a, hah bekowy widok! Wzięłam aparat i zrobiłam im zdjęcie. Poszłam do kuchni i zrobiłam śniadanie. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: ~~Wieczorem~~ Po tym jak poszły nie mogliśmy uwierzyć co w nią wstąpiło. Położyliśmy się na kanapie w salonie i zaznęliśmy. ~~Rano~~ ' Obudziłem się o 6.46. Gdy poczułem, że ktoś mnie obejmuje.. obróciłem się tak by widzieć kto to, zobaczyłem tam Sky’a! '(CZ)- Co KUR…..?!- Krzyknąłem przez co chłopak się obudził. (S)- WHAT?! Co tu się stało?! Pamiętam tylko jak oberwałem od As… Do pokoju weszła Astrid i zaczęła się śmiać.. no tak dalej się przytulaliśmy. (CZ)- Hej.. tak wogóle co cię wczoraj ugryzło? (A)- Usłyszałam wasz plan, bo stałam za szafą, więc was wyprzedziłam, z moim planem –Uśmiechnęła się.- Ja bym się, aż tak nie spinała, Yuki oberwała najbardziej.. Usłyszeliśmy krzyk. (Y)- ZABIJĘ TEGO KTO MI TO ZROBIŁ!- Wtedy zeszła po schodach. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. (S)- No As dałaś po całości!- krzyknął roześmiany Sky. Yuki popatrzyła na dziewczynę wrogo i zaczęła ją gonić, a Astrid uciekać. (Y)- Jak cię złapie to ci nogi z du**** powyrywam!!! (A)- Po pierwsze CHCIAŁABYŚ! Po drugie NIE złapiesz mnie! Śmialiśmy się z nich. W końcu Yuki opadła na fotel, totalnie wypompowana z sił. Astrid stanęła w miejscu, bez jakiej kolwiek zadyszki. (A)-.. Cdn..MOŻE jeszcze dziś. Zgadujcie co powie Astrid. '' '''Dedyk dla ciebie 5:30.PGS :) (A)- Hah! Masz skutki siedzenia na du**ie i jedzenia lays’ów. W ogóle ciesz się, że nie widziałaś co tu się rano działo! (Y)- HEJ! Ja nie jem lays’ów! Tylko WIEJSKIE ZIEMNIACZKI! (A,CZ,S)- HAHA! Nie no dowaliłaś kobieto!- śmialiśmy się dość głośno, usłyszałem płacz dziecka. (A)-Ok. Ja muszę iść do małego zaraz wracam. Poszła na górę. Po chwili płacz ustał, ale jej dalej nie było. Nagle usłyszeliśmy skrzypienie schodów, zobaczyliśmy As z dzieciakiem. Yuki od razu do niej pobiegła, chyba już zapomniała o tym jak wygląda.. (Y)- O Jezu jaki on słodki! :3 ß Perfidnie tak wyglądała mina mojej siostry.. (CZ)-.. '''''CDN.. Taki mega krótki ale ważne że jest ! :3 /Adve (CZ)- Sis jak ty szybko zapominasz.- zacząłem się śmiać. (Y)- Oj, zamknij się i popatrz na niego.- skinieniem ręki zapraszała mnie do podejścia. Podszedłem co mi szkodzi? No właśnie, nic. Po chwili zobaczyłem cudowne duże niebiesko- brązowe oczy, niby kolory te co ma Yuki, ale on jednak miał w oczach to coś… na mały zgrabny nosek opadał mu czarny kosmyk włosów. Jest bardzo chudziutki, ale też śliczny! (CZ)-Hej mały, przystojniak z ciebie.- Powiedziałem, dotykając jego główki, on natomiast tymi swoimi maluśkimi, paluszkami złapał mnie za rękę. Super uczucie, czuję po prostu euforię jakiej nie czułem przy innych małych dzieciach.. Dziewczyny patrzyły z podziwem, zdziwieniem i tak jakby rozmarzeniem jak bawiłem się z malcem. (CZ)- Jak temu słodziakowi na imię?- zwróciłem się do As. (A)- Tony.- powiedziała i wysłała mi radosny uśmiech. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Tak pięknie wyglądają razem. Czkawka po prostu jest stworzony do opieki nad dziećmi. Czkawka podniósł go do góry, a malec zaczął się śmiać. (T)-Ta…ta- powiedział.. on pierwszy raz coś powiedział. Każdy z nas stał w osłupieniu. Najszybciej ocknął się Czkawka i przytulił do siebie chłopca całując go w czoło. (CZ)-Spokojnie jestem.- ja i Yuki nie mogłyśmy uwierzyć.. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Byłem szczęśliwy ten malec dawał mi tyle radości choć dopiero co go poznałem. Czułem do niego wielką miłość, ale taką bardziej rodzicielską… on jest cudowny. Obróciłem się z nim na rękach w stronę dziewczyn, a one patrzyły na mnie z otwartymi ustami. (CZ)-Halo? Dziewczyny.. (A,Y)- YY co?- wow otrząsnęły się. (CZ)- No co. Patrzycie na mnie jak bym niewiadomo co zrobił. (A)- Bo ty właśnie coś zrobiłeś! Moje dziecko pierwszy raz jest, aż tak wesołe i pierwszy raz w dwuletnim życiu powiedziało Tata!- krzyknęła z radością w głosie. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko. Poszedłem na górę i położyłem malca, dając mu całusa w czoło. Niby tak robią tylko kobiety, ale jestem inny. Po chwili poczułem rękę na ramieniu, a zaraz ktoś objął mnie od tyłu i położył głowę na ramieniu. Wtedy zobaczyłem blond kosmyk. Astrid. (A)- Tak słodko wyglądałeś trzymając go na rękach.- zaczęła myśleć. (CZ)- A teraz nie wyglądam słodko?- obróciłem się na pięcie i złapałem ją delikatnie za dłonie. (A)-.. ' CDN.. Też was koffam wiem krótkie, ale angielski czeka :// ' Co powie AS? /Adve (A)-Hmm..- obejrzała mnie do okoła I dodała- Mam być miła czy uderzyć prosto z mostu? (CZ)-Dawaj zniosę to.- trochę się wystraszyłem, ale ona na pewno się ze mną droczy. (A)-To mój synek dawał ci uroku- powiedziała ze słodkim uśmieszkiem. (CZ)-Na pewno?- Objąłem ją w talii, uśmiechając się zadziornie. (A)-Jak tak stawiasz sprawę..- popatrzyła mi głęboko w oczy.- to wiem już, że.. – zacięła się.. ona robi to specjalnie! – to mój syn był słodki po całości, a ty nie. Stanąłem osłupiały, czy ona tak serio?! Oparła się o moje ramię i stanęła na palcach. Dostałem całusa w policzek, odgarnęła moje włosy i szepnęła mi na ucho (A)-Nie przyzwyczajaj się kochasiu.- poszła na dół. Super! Ona serio się ze mną droczy! Ehh. Także ruszyłem na dół, schodząc po schodach zobaczyłem na kanapie Sky’a, a na jego kolanach siedziała Yuki i Astrid. (CZ)-As choć na chwilkę..- wstając z kolana chłopaka puściła mu oczko i podeszła do mnie. (A)-Nom o co chodzi? (CZ)-Chodź chcę z tobą pogadać. Znów weszliśmy na górę. (A)-Więc.. o czym chcesz rozmawiać?- spytała jakby z nadzieją..a w jej oczach było widać iskierki. Dziwne. (CZ)-Więc… no… co cię łączy z Sky’em?- spytałem. Gdy już chciała odpowiedzieć usłyszeliśmy kroki na schodach, a po chwili zobaczyłem Yuki. (Y)-Czkawka musimy wracać do domu, jest 19.52 (CZ)-Zaraz właśnie rozmawiamy..- gromiłem siostrę wzrokiem. (Y)-Czkawka! Teraz!!- Wow. Nie wiedziałem, że ona może być taka ostra.. (CZ).Ehh. (A)-Dobra idź, powiem ci kiedy indziej, chyba, że chcesz wkurzyć naszą różowo futerkową kocicę.- wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Yuki była nieźle zirytowana. (CZ)-No dobrze. To papatki. (A)-Paa CDN.. Może wieczorem, wiem krótki, ale mam mało czasu, jak nie będę mieć kary to dodam jeszcze coś wieczorem. /Adve Następny dzień. (CZ)- hejka As. (A)- Hejka co tam? (CZ)- nudy, odpowiesz mi na wczorajsze pytanie?? (A)- Oki. Więc..- serio? Znowu?! Do Astrid właśnie podeszła Nauczycielka..- potem pogadamy paa. (CZ)- paaa. Poszedłem na lekcje. Po pierwszej godzinie męki, zaczął się wf. Stałem tam przygotowany na lekcje gdy z za okna, zauważyłem karetkę, a po chwili sanitariuszy wynoszących kogoś ze szkoły… wystraszyłem się, a jeśli to Yuki albo Astrid?! Pobiegłem do higienistki szkolnej. (CZ)- Proszę pani co się stało?! Kogo zabrali?! (H)- Zabrano pewną uczennicę niejaką Hofferson.. ma poważne pęknięcie na czaszce. Zabierają ją do szpitala, a tam prawdopodobnie przejdzie operacje.. Tylko nie to. Błagam.. CDN.. więc no.. to tyle nie umiem się skupić, czatuje tylko na telefon od jej mamy, co z nią. Martwię się, nie chcę, aby jej się coś stało L Wybiegłem ze szkoły, nie obchodziło mnie teraz to jak nauczyciele zareagują.. Biegłem w stronę szpitala jaki jakiś opętany. Gdy byłem już w środku od razu zagadnąłem do recepcjonistki.. (CZ)- Gdzie teraz jest Astrid Hofferson?!- byłem strasznie zdyszany no, ale cóż.. ®- Hmm- popatrzyła w swojej wielgaśnej księdze, w której bodajże zapisywała nagłe wypadki- niema tu żadnej Astrid Hofferson. Jest Jasme Hofferson. (CZ)-CO?! Wyjąłem komórkę ze spodenek i zadzwoniłem na numer Astrid. Pierwszy sygnał.. drugi.. czwarty.. i jest odebrała.. (A)- Czkawka!? Co się stało czemu wybiegłeś ze szkoły? (CZ)- Jezu nic ci nie jest ! – odetchnąłem z ulgą. (A)- A miało by coś ze mną być? (CZ)- Nie chodzi o to, że z naszej szkoły została zabrana do szpitala dziewczyna, a gdy Higienistka szkolna powiedziała, nazwisko Hofferson bałem się, że coś ci się stało, ale jak tu dotarłem powiedzieli mi, że jest tu niejaka Jasme Hofferson.. Nagle w słuchawce telefonu usłyszałem trzask, a po chwili rozmowa była rozłączona.. Co jest grane? Kim jest ta Jasme?? Astrid nigdy o kimś takim nie mówiła.. CDn.. krótki, ale za to może też jutro dodam J Zgadujcie kim jest Jasme.. J 19.01.2015- będzie next, ale najprawdopodobniej tak gdzieś około 22.00-24.00 Zacząłem szybko wracać do szkoły, przy okazji próbując dodzwonić się do Astrid, ale na marne. Gdy znalazłem się w szkole zauważyłem skuloną, As. (CZ)- As co się stało? Kim jest ta Jasme? (A)- Jasme to moja.. moja siostra..- zaczęła płakać. Przytuliłem ją, głaszcząc ją po blond włosach. (CZ)- Cii.. Spokojnie.- wtuliła się we mnie bardziej. (A)-Dziękuję. Podniosłem ją, złapałem za rękę. (CZ)- Choć, przepłuczesz sobie twarz.- zaprowadziłem ją pod damskie toalety. Weszła, po chwili dało się słyszeć charakterystyczny odgłos wody. CDN.. wiem mega krótki, ale pisałam go jedną ręką i na dodatek lewą. Mam coś z prawą dłonią. Nom.. ale jutro next dłuższy. Po około 5 minutach wyszła, złapała mnie za rękę ciągnąc w stronę Sali gimnastycznej. Najpierw rozgrzewka… ubaw jak Niewinem. Śledzik chcąc zrobić skłony rozdarł sobie spodnie, Smark chwaląc się jaki to szybki i zwinny wpadł na słup, a bliźniaki kłóciły się które jest elastyczniejsze i są teraz poplątani… Mieliśmy teraz grać w nożną, a więc ja i Mieczyk wybieraliśmy składy, oczywiście mieszane. (CZ)Astrid i Heten (M) Hethera i Smark. (CZ)Dante i Szpadka. (M)Śledzik i Cat. Ok. to składy już są. Teraz się zacznie… Po wf-ie poszliśmy się przebrać. W szatni to się zaczęło… chłopaki robili konkursy, dokuczali sobie.. ( Jeśli jesteście ciekawi jaki to konkurs mogła bym napisać. Ale ostrzegam, że to nie jest odpowiednie dla młodszych osób. Konkurs ten wymyślili moi koledzy ostatnio na przerwie pomiędzy wf-em). Wyszedłem z niej i czekałem na Astrid. Po chwili poczułem czyjeś ręce na ramionach.. no tak As. (CZ) Noo hej. Wiesz co oni wymyślili?! Chociaż oszczędze twoim uszom tak durnych rzeczy.. Cdn jutro ale też króciutki. Po jutrzejszym nexcie nie będę nic wstawiać przez jeden tydzień. Czuje się źle. Smutno, przygnębiono Itd. Więc no.. do zoba jutro, a następnie za tydzień.. Nexta nie będzie sorki możecie mnie zabić. Dam dopiero jutro wieczorem. A konkurs który moi koledzy wymyślili polegał na pokazywaniu sobie nawzajem i ocenianiu który ma większego -.- mieć idiotów w klasie to jest to. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone